


Staring

by OddlyKia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, Slight Dirty Talk, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 16:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddlyKia/pseuds/OddlyKia
Summary: Your staring is starting to bother him. Why do you always have to watch him?





	Staring

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know, Genji is just really nice to look at and it kind of pisses me off. Let me kiss you, you motherfucker! I tried to keep the reader gender neutral just in case!
> 
> Sorry for mistakes and enjoy!

He can feel your gaze on him.

Your gaze is always on him. 

It‘s always strong and obvious, slowly sweeping down his entire body from head to toe as a look of either slight irritation or faint smugness washes over you. Whenever Genji returns the stare, however, you just casually turn your attention to something else until he looks away, only to feel your heated gaze on him once again as soon as he does. 

He’s use to the stares and sneaking glances of the people around him; he’s a cyborg and has come to terms with his metal body. But there’s something so different about the way you look at him, though, and it stirs a confusing mix of feelings within him; nervousness, self-consciousness, and curiosity. Others, the general population, stare at him as an oddity or something metal to be wary of. But you; you watch him, observe him, do more than just gawk and stare. It’s not unusual to see you leaning against the wall with your arms crossed, staring him down hard while everyone else carries on around you.

You’re his teammate, someone who’s fought along his side many times, a good friend, but you’re constant staring can still make him uncomfortable. And he can’t help the nagging thought that maybe you don’t like or trust him as he once thought before. But that doesn’t make sense to him. You’ve never once treated him rudely and always trustfully have his back in the battlefield. There are a...few people in the new reformed overwatch ranks that make their disdain for him and his omnic master obvious. But never you; never someone Genji believes to be so cool!

So why do you continue to watch him like a hawk?

The staring continues until Genji can’t take it anymore and he has to speak to you. Although he fears an unpleasant confrontation with each step closer, he still pushes forward until he’s standing right before you. You seem to snap out of whatever thoughts you’re swimming in as he approaches and smile at him.

He gives a friendly wave in return, before clearing his throat and getting straight to the point by saying, “I do not wish to embarrass or cause trouble between us. But...does my mechanically body make you uncomfortable?”

Your smile vanishes and your brow shoot up at his words, making the cyborg nervous for your response. 

“What!?” you sputter. “No! No, no, no! What? No! What the hell makes you think that?”

“I just...” Genji pauses for a moment to find the right words. “I‘ve noticed you watching me, frequently. And well, I only wish to reiterate that, with my cybernetic body, I mean no harm to you or this team.”

You look so baffled and stunned by his words and it doesn’t help the uneasiness swirling inside of the cyborg.

“What are you talking about, Genji?! Of course I know you’d never hurt me.”

“Well, many people tend to stare because they feel uneasy to be around such a being as myself; a natural reaction to _something_ so odd,” he explains. “But I truly do not mean any ill will.”

You finally seem to understand what he’s trying to say and smack a hand to your face with a groan. But then it turns into soft laughter as your shoulders shake with amusement, sending Genji even deeper into concern. 

“Okay, Genji, sweetie, first of all, I can promise you that I’m not staring because I’m afraid of you,” you say, smiling softly. “And second, I didn’t realize that my staring was stressing you out. I’m super sorry!” Once again, you laugh, “fuck, I thought I was being smooth about it too, but I guess not!”

To prove your point, you sling your arm around his shoulders and pull him to your side. 

The younger Shimada doesn’t know what to say now. He had expected some kind of tense talk or argument, but you’re so cool and casual. Like usual, of course. But he’s also incredibly relieved to hear your words and to know that it was just a case of mixed signals. 

However...

“So...why do you stare then?”

Your chuckles die down and your stand up straighter, crossing your arms and biting your bottom lip. “Oh, uh, I have my reasons. It’s nothing bad! But it’s nothing you’d probably be interested in hearing. I don’t want to embarrass you.”

“Please,” he begs.

After the emotional rollercoaster Genji’s been on, he feels like he deserves some kind of explanation, anyone would, but he doesn’t voice this to you. Thankfully for him, your shoulders slump with a sigh. But just as quick you cooly recover as a certain twinkle shines in your eyes and your smiles doubles back, sending a shiver of trouble down his artificial spine. Like you decided to internally say, “fuck it” and give into his request.

“Okay, well, first of all, it’s because you’re an insanely cute man and I can’t help but think about riding that pretty little lap of yours every. single. time. I see you. It’s hard to pay attention to anything else when you enter the room, even harder when I see the way you move and bend on the battlefield.” You lean in to whisper the rest, “oh fuck, I swear my heart did flips when I first saw you. I didn’t think such a handsome man could exist. And then I saw you fight and I’d never gotten so hot so fast in my life. You know me; stubborn, strong, never willing to bend for any man in my way. But you; you’re the only man I’ll ever gladly bend over for.”

Genji is pushed into another silence for a moment, his brain trying to correctly process this new information. The vents of his body releases built up steam and you wink at him for it. The way you empisize the word man every time you address him has his stomach twisting into a knot. 

“You see me everyday.” Is the only thing that slips out from his lips.

“Mmhmm. Thankfully, I do. Sometimes it’s difficult to properly think when you’re anywhere in the room because I get so turned on just thinking about all the things we could together. I bet the others think I’m pissed off most of the time.”

He makes his decision then and boldly wraps his arm around your waist. “Perhaps then, you and I should further talk about this in private. I’d hate to cause you a distraction on the battlefield. A closer demonstration of my moves, maybe?”

“That just might work.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and kudos are welcomed!!


End file.
